19991211 TooManyCooks
Too Many Cooks Spoil the Planning Role Call Name Profession and Level Player Kieran McTernan 8th/8th Half-Elf Cleric/Mage Ray Chiang Kill'Dar 8th/9th Elf Fighter/Mage Rick DiRicco Prince Donner 8th//9th Human Fighter/Mage John Speck Father Elias 6th Human Cleric Jim Yonemura Grackle 6th/7th Half-Elf Fighter/Thief Mark Whisler Travian 7th Human Paladin Robert Giedt Fingle Shimmerstone 7th/8th Gnome Cleric/Mage Richard Jacobsen Session Summary Konsultation with Kultos Donner and his compatriots have a busy schedule in town. The group meets with Father Kultos during the day, Kieran has dinner with Sindar and the Inquisitors, and Grackle meets Ansrak for drinks that evening. Discussion with Kultos They will do a Divination to determine whether Grackle is worth of a Restoration Information on hunting vampires (for the vampire at Blackvault) They generally are only traceable by magical means (i.e. scrying) They need to rest daily They are very aware and patient creatures Dinner with the Sindar and the Inquisitors The Praetor and the city council are mostly running the city now. The Imperial ambassadors are now in the city with an embassy. The city council is not in favor of dealing with the Imperium. "Reported" and violent crime is way down. The council has gotten complaints that property theft is up. Drinks with Ansrak There is nothing unusual going on in town. Grackle also passes along a list of magic items to Ansrak which he would like to exchange. The next day, the group talks to Kultos a bit more. They learn the following: Morbios intervenes on Grackle's behalf--he is worthy of a Restoration. However, payment must come in one of the following forms. Grackle must submit to a Quest spell to perform reconnaissance in the Gray Vales Sufficient donation to buy the information above (estimated 50k GP) Conversion to Hades' faith. This ensures the personal morals are "enlightened" and requires a daily show of faith Kill'Dar goes to talk to Velyk and to buy some spellbooks from the scrivener. While talking to Velyk, he learns that Zachary's group is sitting outside the walls of Kennetar. They go to the walls of the city and Velyk shows where the nonhuman members of Zachary's team is sitting invisibly outside the city. Travian and Elias report to the Archbishop Malus, High Priest of Athena in Kennetar. After describing the events at Blackvault, he tells them that they should go back to Kennetar to protect the innocents at Dulax Moir. That afternoon, the group gathers and exchanges information. Kieran performs a Divination for dealing with Zachary's group. The fighter's scars teach caution The wizard's studies teach patience The beast's hunger teaches ferocity The assassin's trade teaches misdirection Success teaches overconfidence Few ever truly learn The group debates for a while, but since they are safe within the walls of Kennetar, they decide to stay at least one more night. That evening, Grackle gets an offer from Ansrak (an Ioun Stone in exchange for the Ring of Feather Falling). The next day, the group has a conversation with Sindar. He has no information about Zachary's group for them, but warms the party about bringing violence into the city. That evening, Grackle has arranged for the party to meet with Ansrak in the Temple of Hermes. Ansrak tells the group that Zachary is in town and about an order of magnitude more is being paid for information concerning Donner and his party. After much debate, the plan is for the group to leave and see if anyone follows. If anyone is detected, the party is to head back to town. The group leaves, but detect no invisible followers. Fingle casts an illusion of himself on the flying carpet over Zachary's group. They fire on him with various weapons, turning visible in the process. When the illusion vanishes, they appear on guard but don't appear to notice the rest of the party. Kieran casts two Augury spells. It is not a good idea to attack, but not a bad idea to stay. In the end, the party decides to leave and no one appears to follow. Within two days, the group manages to travel to Home without incident. Foes Fought Base Experience: 7143